Various types of loaders are available which include buckets. Although useful, there are meaningful limitations on the ability to handle certain types of loads. A grappling arm or grapple may be used to improve the ability to handle certain types of awkward loads. Yet, a grapple can also lead to obstructed views and may be easily damaged.
Another problem with existing grapples is the limited amount of forward reach, as measured from the primary grapple pivot point to the anticipated load or object. Grapples may start from a generally upright position, and are lowered in a downward motion that squeezes the material from the top (or in some cases the top side) with the hope that the clamping action holds material in place. Some grapples have a motion such that when they are closed they rotate into the bucket. This rotation is proportional to the distance lowered. Current methods rely on gravity and/or linkages to control the movements of the grapple components. These types of mechanisms intrude into the available working space, may obstruct view, and may also reduce the amount of force able to bring the end of the grapple back towards the bucket to grab the material. Grapples that proportionally rotate as they are lowered, can not reach beyond the arc defined by their single axis of rotation and thus do not maximize the amount of material they can grab.
What is needed is an improved grapple which allows for grabbing larger objects while not intruding into the available working space for the object or obstructing view. Another need is a controlled way to lower a grapple to ensure that the end of the grapple is able to reach out as far as possible, while still being able to be brought back towards the bucket to grab the object or material, and maintaining full reach for the duration of the grapple closing cycle.